Demencia
by Tamynna
Summary: HLC2. Una mente dominante, una mente débil, una mente retorcida. El juego del poder y la venganza, la victoria de ser el titiritero, la derrota de ser un muñeco. Una mente retorcida puede crear los juegos más alocados.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, yo deje volar mi imaginación y cree este relato basándome en las bases para el concurso.**_

_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**__  
><em>

**Título: Demencia**

**Penname: Tamynna**

**Summary:Una mente perversa y dominante, una mente perversa y débil, una mente perversa y retorcida. El juego del poder y la venganza, la victoria de ser el titiritero, la derrota de ser un muñeco. Una mente retorcida puede crear los juegos más placenteros.**

**Pareja: Edward-Bella-Emmett **

**Número de palabras: 14,596**

_Espero disfruten y sufran tanto esta lectura, como yo disfrute y sufrí escribiéndola. Bon appètit!_

* * *

><p><em>Escondida por los rincones.<em>

_Temerosa de que alguien la vea.  
>Platicaba con los ratones<br>la pobre muñeca fea._

_Un bracito ya se le rompió.  
>Su carita está llena de hollín.<br>Y al sentirse olvidada lloró  
>lagrimitas de aserrín.<em>

_Muñequita  
>le dijo el ratón<br>ya no llores tontita  
>no tienes razón.<br>Tus amigos  
>no son los del mundo<br>porque te olvidaron  
>en este rincón.<em>

_Nosotros no somos así._

_Te quiere la escoba y el recogedor.  
>Te quiere el plumero y el sacudidor.<br>Te quiere la araña y el viejo veliz.  
>También yo te quiero,<br>y te quiero feliz..._

También yo te quiero, y te quiero feliz...

¿Acaso existe la felicidad?, no sé si calificarla de falacia o como una absurda leyenda urbana, pero es un hecho que no tengo el gusto de conocerla.

Heme aquí, la triste muñeca fea, subyugada por sus actos y su entrega, maniatada por el titiritero de la sonrisa torcida.

_Corre, sigue corriendo, no te detengas._

No lo haría, estaba cansada de correr, había llegado a mi destino, el final del camino, no había ya más nada para mí.

_Un lugar, ¿dónde está tu lugar?_

Ahí no.

Metí la llave en la cerradura, había olvidado lo difícil que era abrir esa maldita puerta descompuesta, aunque no ayudaba en nada que mi mano temblara igual de descompuesta que la cerradura misma. Di giros y giros a la llave hasta que la puerta se abrió con un 'clic' y apresurada entré a mí departamento, dando un portazo sin fijarme si esa estúpida puerta había cerrado correctamente.

Temblorosa caminé a ciegas por la conocida estancia; a mi paso fui encendiendo todas las luces del lugar; dejé la mochila de viaje tirada a mitad de la sala, y presurosa entré al baño y admiré la paupérrima imagen que me devolvía el espejo con lástima, me quité el traje sastre, los tacones y el sostén quedándome sólo con las bragas, entré a la ducha girando el grifo que liberaba el agua fría, necesitaba calmarme.

_¿Calmarte?, lo que necesitas es huir, ¡aléjate!, ¡corre que ellos nunca podrán alcanzarte!, ¡Termina lo que comenzaste!_

No quiero huir, quiero que me encuentren.

_¿Y de qué habrá servido todo lo que hicimos?_

¿De qué serviría si sigo huyendo?, si nunca me encuentran nunca podré saber la verdad.

_No la necesitamos, tenemos lo más importante._

¿Y qué es lo más importante, según tú?

_El dinero, ¡claro!, el dinero es poder, ¿recuerdas?_

¿Cómo recordarlo si nunca he tenido dinero?

_Ni dinero ni poder, _aclaró_._

Cierto... necesito un baño.

_¡A la mierda con tu baño!... idiota._

Estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Había jodido mi vida, mis sueños, mis logros... había jodido mis oportunidades.

Hasta aquí llegaba el camino.

O tal vez era el principio de uno nuevo.

No era muy optimista en lo que respectaba al futuro, sin embargo un pequeño rincón en mi ser, ese que nunca se rendía, seguía teniendo esperanza.

_Iluso rincón._

Ilusa toda yo, que alguna vez soñé con alcanzar todo lo que deseaba, aquello que a pesar de su cercanía, nunca estuvo a mi alcance y nunca lo estaría.

_Ilusa toda tú._

El agua helada me quemó la piel, alejándome por unos instantes de la realidad; eso era lo que necesitaban, con frenesí froté mi cuerpo con la esponja vieja de baño, sin jabón, sólo el agua y las fibras rasposas dañándome la piel, gemía y jadeaba por el dolor y el frío, era reconfortante sentir ese dolor.

Era tan básico en el ser humano, tantas estrellas y mundos habían estado a mis pies que había olvidado lo básico que era sentir dolor; ahora ese ardor me reconfortaba.

Seguía siendo humana, seguía sintiendo.

_Sigues sintiendo... dol__or._

Pero el temblor, por algo muy ajeno al frío seguía dominándome, y a pesar de mis intentos por flagelar mi cuerpo y tranquilizar mi alma, todo seguía igual.

Lo había jodido.

Enojada salí del baño escurriendo y sin molestarme en tomar un toalla corrí de vuelta a la sala, desplomándome en el sofá individual.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?, había evitado este lugar durante una semana, huyendo y viviendo en hoteles de paso y posadas para que nadie pudiera encontrarme.

Estoy cansada de huir, al fin algo de sentido común había hecho presencia, soy una delincuente y por mucho que huya, que corra e incluso vuele, algún día me alcanzarán.

_Y quieres ser alcanzada._

Mi misión no era huir y nunca ser encontrada, era todo lo contrario; desde el principio había dejado cada pista como en un juego de _Clue_, y cada una me apuntaba como la única culpable: Fue Isabella Swan con la pluma y una calculadora, en su oficina de _"__Cognocere"_, contra los hermanos Cullen.

_Hijos de puta..._

Así de sencillo era, como un juego de niños, ellos ya sabían que los había timado; y también debían saber que nada de esto se trataba de dinero.

_Para ti..._

Sí, era un ser avaricioso, embriagado por la venganza; pero nunca cegada por algo tan fútil como un puñado de billetes.

– ¡Nunca! – grité.

_¡Mojigata, perra mentirosa!_

— ¡Nunca por dinero! – volví a gritar.

_¿Entonces por qué?_

— Un lugar... – susurré.

_Oh Bella, ¿no lo entiendes?, nunca serás __más__ que la triste muñeca fea, una muñeca fea de carne y hueso... con corazón de aserrín._

Tenía todo el dinero que quería, no era millonaria, ¡ni siquiera rica! Era una persona común, que pagaba cuentas y hacía números para no caer en banca rota.

_Sí... una persona comú__n._

Tan común que no había sido suficiente para nada de lo que quería.

Me perdí en el televisor apagado, perdida en aquel recuadro metálico negro, perdida en mi miseria.

_¿Qué estás buscando?_

Respuestas.

_¿Respuestas?, ¡puta madre!, ¿qué te darán las respuestas?_

Poder, ¿no lo entiendes?, cuando sepa la verdad podré aspirar a un lugar.

_Tú tienes un lugar, uno irremplazable._

Sonreí con esperanza —. ¿De verdad soy irremplazable?

_¡Claro!, ¿dónde más podrían encontrar a una muñeca de carne y hueso para adornar ese aparador repleto de secretos y pecados?, ¡eres tú!, tú la única que puede ocupar ese lugar, nadie estaría dispuesta a cargar con tanta mierda._

Suspiré resignada –. Me gusta su mierda.

_A mí también._

Lo sé.

Porque a pesar de todo, esos mundos nuevos repletos de mierda me tenían tomada por elculo, no quería alejarme de ellos, no era opción, nunca dejaría mi lugar en el aparador.

Porque ese era el lugar que me habían dado.

A pesar de toda la entrega no retribuida, de todo el dolor soportado, de todas las esperanzas rotas una y otra vez, no quería parar.

Eran como una droga, eran más que eso, eran como el mismísimo aire o el alimento que necesitaba para vivir. Me mantenían viva y satisfecha, coherente y deseosa de más.

No podía ser tan terca y estúpida para botar todo eso... aunque tal vez ya lo había botado.

_No comiences de nuevo, no te soporto cuando filosofas sobre tus estupideces, lo hecho, hecho esta, déjate de niñerías._

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón.

_Lo sé, te entiendo, nadie más puede entenderte como yo, aunque quieran hacértelo creer, solo somos tú y yo._

Tienes razón.

_Bueno, y... ¿ahora qué?_

¿Ahora qué?

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿en serio quieres que nos encuentren?_

Sí, eso quiero, quiero verlos, ya no soporto la idea de seguir lejos.

_Eres una adicta..._

Mira quien lo dice.

_También tu me conoces muy bien, ¡anda ya!... lo necesito, lo necesitamos._

Me estremecí a causa del asco que sentía por mí misma y por el frío que comenzaba a atraparme, después de todo aquella ducha solo había servido para empaparme con agua helada y helar aun más mi conciencia ya de por sí glacial.

– Y tal vez para contraer pulmonía – susurré frotándome los brazos.

Volví a estremecerme por una corriente de aire que sopló burlonamente, no recordaba haber dejado ninguna ventana abierta, pero, si iba a contraer una pulmonía y morir por eso, no le impediría al viento hacer su trabajo.

_¡Estúpida!, ¡déjate de mierdas y dame lo que quiero!_

Yo también lo quería, lo necesitaba; así que me estiré por la ligera mochila de viaje que había llevado a cuestas la última semana, era paradójico que fuera tan ligera; era enorme y llevaba demasiadas cosas, una caja de barritas de cereal y frutas que eran mi perdición, un par de prendas y artículos de limpieza personal, el mayor espacio lo ocupaban hojas de papel impresas, un par de libros, estados de cuentas, cartas y muchas fotografías comprometedoras.

Era paradójico porque aunque ligera físicamente, llevarla a cuestas había sido como un vía crucis, pesaba demasiado, tanto como valía, eran todas las pruebas de mis pecados.

Rebusqué en las pequeñas bolsas de delante, donde había guardado mis documentos personales, tarjetas que no había usado para no ser rastreada, dinero en efectivo y lo más importante y que en ese momento encontré, mi pase seguro a un mundo mucho más fácil y feliz.

Ese era uno de esos grandes pecados que escondía celosamente, y que escondía bien, pues nadie sabía de ese preciado gusto culposo.

_¡Oh sí, amores, oh sí, ya estamos aquí, nos volveremos a amar!_

Coloqué la bolsita de plástico y los fósforos en la mesa de centro y tardé un par de minutos más en encontrarla, por los temblores incontrolables que ahora no solo eran causados por el frío y la inmunda conciencia, sino también por las ansias.

Admiramos la pequeña pipa de madera de cedro roja y la sugerente bolsita.

Pedían a gritos salvarnos, y yo no era más que un insulso ser humano queriendo ser salvado.

_¡Cállate ya, cállate y hazlo!_

Una risita que comenzó tímida y después se deformó en carcajadas histéricas se apoderó de mí; di un brinco para pararme sobre el sofá sin despegar la mirada de la pipa y la bolsita.

– ¡Sí!, ¡sí, soy una adicta! – grité entre risas dando saltitos eufórica –. ¡Y ustedes me aman tal como soy, ustedes me han ayudado! – mi voz sonaba rasposa, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin usarla; exactamente una semana.

Dejé de saltar y de reír al mismo tiempo, mientras en mi cabeza la extraña euforia todavía no cesaba y las risas seguían resonando fuertemente, sin embargo un resquicio de esa euforia momentánea e inexplicable aún me acompañaba. Me senté lentamente sobre el sofá mojado, admirando los inertes objetos sobre la mesa.

_¡Vamos, Bella!, me muero aquí._

– Yo muero siempre... – respondí tratando de tranquilizarla, volqué toda mi atención a esos preciados objetos sobre la mesa —. No se preocupen, queridos seres altruistas – susurré con cariño – los ayudaré a terminar su tarea en este mundo, no los defraudaré nunca más – y con manos temblorosas me estiré para pellizcar una pequeña porción de la bolsita y colocarla en el hornillo de la pipa.

Había sufrido años por alejarme de ese vicio y hacerme una buena persona, una que no sucumbiera ante placeres tan simplistas como fumar hierba.

La única y patética escusa que tenía, para esto como para todo, era que soy un ser humano.

_No eres un ser humano, linda, eres una muñeca._

Ya tenía suficiente, la droga siempre me había ayudado a ser feliz, era por lo que había regresado a mi hogar, para replantear mi vida, para ver si existía un nuevo comienzo, una vida más allá de la que tenía.

_¿Cuál vida?_

La droga me quería, siempre me hacía reír y pensar con claridad, mis mejores ideas habían venido de uno de esos viajes. Y siempre me quedaba sola, sin voces ni ideas retorcidas, necesitaba estar sola. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente.

_¿No me extrañas cuando estas drogada, muñeca?, tu patética vida es más interesante cuando_ _yo estoy aquí, no puedes negarlo._

– Esta va por ustedes, hermanitos Cullen – estiré la pipa hacía el frente, como brindando con media sonrisa suplicante y un tono de burla y repugnancia.

Prendí un fósforo y antes de dirigirlo a la hornilla de la pipa lo admiré embelesada... que hermoso era.

_¡Pirómana!, _canturreó_._

Su fuego se extinguió y raspé otro para, con maestría, prender la hierba dando una gran bocanada de desesperación, era el último escape, necesitaba dolorosamente los efectos de esa cosita verde.

_¡Carajo!, ¡Sí!_

Con la primera calada me sentí instantáneamente más ligera, casi libre, casi sola; me levanté y caminé alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala, mirando la calca de mi culo mojado en la gamuza verde del sofá y varias manchas de humedad, ¡ese estúpido sofá era tan cómodo!, había sido la salvación de mi culo que amaba pasar ahí reposado tanto como durara _American Idol_ o el maratón de las películas de mi héroe y ejemplo a seguir, El Padrino.

_Eres una vergüenza como mafiosa, llevas apenas una semana huyendo y ya te has rendido,_ _si yo fuera él ya te __volado los sesos._

¿Quién habría ganado _Idol_, la chica con el cabello estrafalario o el chico que bailaba muy femenino?

Recordar aquellos tiempos más fáciles me hacía sonreír involuntariamente, cuando la vida era simple sin más regocijos que ver a un puñado de desubicados jóvenes cantar y bailotear en un escenario, o ver a matones italianos dispararse entre sí.

_Ver tripas y sangre siempre es reconfortante..._

De repente me sentí en el pasado, recordando como algo tan simple como una cena traída de _Fridays_ me hacía sentir en el paraíso.

_El paraíso es muy diferente, lo sabes, lo conoces._

Sí...

Sonreí con nostalgia, no solo eran las cenas simples, recordaba como mi insulso trabajo de contadora siempre me había hecho rabiar, someterme a horarios maquinales en un pequeño y polvoriento cubículo a un lado del baño. Me hacían sentir miserable; pero pasear por el parque del centro y ver a los padres gritándoles a sus hijos que no tragasen la sucia tierra o que no corrieran en círculos hasta vomitar el helado que les compraban para que no les apeteciera la tierra me llenaba de energías renovadas para enfrentar otro día maquinal.

Esas eran las cosas simples de mi vida simple.

Ahora nada era simple, y tener al alcance todo lo 'no simple' y no poder tenerlo era mi nueva forma de ser miserable.

_¿Siempre te las arreglas para ser miserable, no? _

Di una nueva y gran calada a la pipa y volví a sentarme en el sofá mirando la televisión apagada; la última vez que había estado en casa, hacía ya tantos meses, había visto por última vez el rutinario maratón dominguero de El Padrino, transportándome por última vez a la idílica Italia de mafia y traiciones.

Siempre quise aprender italiano, viajar a Italia y comer pizza. La pizza era tan sabrosa.

_¡Y también un poco de pasta!... _

¡Y vino, vino del bueno ese que está hecho con uvas regadas con agua de rosas y añejado cinco mil años!

_Vaya, que mierda de vida hemos llevado, la mejor pizza que conocemos es la de Pizza Hut, además tu paladar no está hecho para vinos añejados antes de Cristo, a lo mucho puedes con tres cervezas... de la pasta no discutiré nada, la preparas como una jodida chef experta._

Me engañaba si decía que mi vida había comenzado a ser un asco desde que había entrado a aquella gran corporación; pero no, estaba harta de tratar de maquillar las cosas, mi vida siempre había sido un asco, de hecho había mejorado al conseguir aquel prestigioso puesto en "_Cognocere_".

Había quedado huérfana a los diez años, pisando decenas de hogares sustitutos, sin encontrar nunca un hogar.

"No hay lugar como el hogar", decía mamá siempre que me daba por largarme a pasear por el bosque durante horas, para regresar mojada y tiritando en la madrugada, Renée siempre me recibía con una frazada calientita y un gran tarro de chocolate con malvaviscos.

A eso sabía el hogar.

Un hogar perdido hacia ya diecisiete años, reencontrado de la manera más inimaginable, en el trabajo.

Odiaba ser contadora, nunca me había logrado identificar con la profesión y mucho menos amarla o respetarla, pero esas cartas me habían tocado, no hay muchas opciones cuando eres una huérfana loca que nadie quiere en su hogar.

_¡Cállate!_

Estudiar en una universidad pública, siendo auspiciada por el estado no había sido tan malo, y en ese entonces pensar en ser contadora sonaba mucho mejor que aprender a cantar y hacerlo en el metro... o prostituirme.

_¡¿Te sonaba mejor jugar con numeritos que jugar con bolitas?_

Ahora todo sonaba mejor, la idea en realidad parecía prometedora ahora que me había convertido en una ninfómana hecha y derecha; pero en su momento la idea de abrir las piernas para cualquier cabrón con dinero me parecía insulsa.

Tal vez ahora, con más experiencia, esa profesión sería la idónea para mí... y si no, seguro que al menos una vez me cogerían tan rico que clamaría por piedad con el ardor entre las piernas causado por una polla enorme.

_Ay mierda... hump... no sigas por ahí, Bella, estoy tan caliente que mi vagina freiría una_ _salchicha en dos segundos... ¡oh mierda!, necesitamos una salchicha mujer, me estoy quemando._

Pero ser puta no era mi sueño, y nunca lo sería, no podría estar satisfecha nunca si no era follada por él... así que el negocio no prosperaría. Mi sueño eran las letras, con ellas tenía un romance carnal que nadie nunca entendería.

Las letras eran poderosas, formaban palabras, y ahí era donde entraba en vigor nuestro romance carnal; un par de palabras sucias, bien formaditas una tras otra pronunciadas por unos suaves labios rosados y mis piernas se abrían como caja registradora, entregando el tesoro.

_¡Mierda, Bella!... me voy a venir, y sería un desperdicio, no hay nadie que nos pruebe._

— ¡Cállate! – crucé las piernas, solo de pensar en que me hablara sucio me hacía querer meter cualquier cosa por mi entrada.

_¡Ni se te ocurra!, ese lugar está reservado._

— ¡Mierda!, necesito sentirlo, lo extraño tanto, mi vagina se va a calcinar mientras loespero, ¡ya no puedo más! – me retorcí en el sofá, mordiéndome el labio para no gritar más alto yque los vecinos descubrieran que había regresado.

_Distráete, piensa en otra cosa... ¡fuma más, hazlo!... todavía estamos muy coherentes._

Irremediablemente la obedecí.

Di una calada tan honda que lo expulsé todo con una ronca tos.

_¡Qué principiante te viste!..._

Negué divertida y volví a fumar esta vez aguantando todo el humo hasta que la vista se me nubló por la falta de aire.

_¡Así se hace, perra!, ahora. ¿Qué decías de tu mierda de profesión?_

¡Ah sí!... en una lucha como las de la WWE, entre números y letras, era obvio quien ganaría,por nocaut y con diez goles de diferencia.

_Eso no tiene ningún sentido._

¿Qué más da?, simplificando esa épica batalla de manera matemática, era algo parecido a:Comida + Techo = Números; Sueños + Letras = Desnutrición severa y ¡_voilà_!, letras cero - números flor imperial.

_Eso tampoco tiene sentido._

Bufé molesta, ¿y qué mierda si no tenía sentido? ¡Era la puta verdad!

Por eso era inimaginable que el lugar en el que me sentía como en un hogar fuera _Cognocere_, donde ejercía de contadora. Tal vez tenía que ver con que en la empresa las personas eran todo lo que siempre había soñado ser, felices escribiendo, creando, soñando.

Pero no, era mucho más que eso, en _Cognocere_ muchos mundos desconocidos se abrieron ante mí; y aunque esa empresa era mi hogar, también era mi infierno terrenal.

Sin embargo, era solo una contadora, el _'geniucho'_ Marx me había jodido, el capitalismo me había jodido; mi profesión era necesaria para la subsistencia de los sueños y el arte.

Era un Superman como contadora, y los escritores eran mi Louis Lane, salvando sus sueños, preservando sus felices vidas... o al menos eso quería creer.

_Me encantan los superhéroes, ¡cómo se les ve el paquete con esas mallitas apretadas!_

Era mejor tener lo que soñaba al alcance, mirado a los escritores pasar por delante de su oficina, pomposos y snobs, con sus lentes de marcos amplios y sus bufandas en plena primavera pidiendo sus cheques mientras sostenían un libro de Stanislavski, Dostoievski o Austen, y yo sostenía la puta agenda fiscal y el sello de goma.

Pero, volvía a caer en el engaño, no sentía _Cognocere_ como un hogar por tener mi sueño al alcance, era por tenerlos a ellos tan cerca.

Bufé sonoramente, levantándome de golpe, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas como una pirinola.

Y de nuevo, todo giraba alrededor de ellos.

¡Qué repugnancia!, ¡me odiaba!, me odiaba por ser una jodida imbécil, por caer en los clichés más vulgares que se conocían, por añorar siempre más de lo que tenía... ¡pero nunca había tenido nada!, incluso con mis padres vivos apenas podía permitirme tener una muñeca linda cada... ¡vida!

_¿Para qué quieres otra muñeca?... Sí que eres avariciosa._

Siempre había sido pobre, era predecible que cayera en las redes de la ambición, sin embargo nunca me engañaría, me había dejado comprar por unos cuantos billetes y un cuarteto de hermosos ojos verdes.

_No fueron pocos billetes... y esos ojos valen un universo entero._

– ¡Maldita sea! – grité por millonésima vez; frustrada, dolida y asqueada.

¡No fue por dinero!, sí, el dinero me gustó, tantos lujos innecesarios, cenas, exposiciones, ropa y hoteles estrafalarios, todo era precioso; pero nada comparado con sus ojos.

_¡Y esa polla!_

Pero como la buena imbécil que era, quise más, ¡mucho más!, quería un lugar, y abrí tanto las piernas que deje de ver y me gané un lugar. El de la muñeca puta.

_Necesitas más, mucho más._

Di dos caladas seguidas a la pipa y en seguida mi cerebro despegó haciéndome sentir en la montaña rusa.

¡Exacto!, de eso estaba hablando.

Quería sentirme eufórica, quería saberme en el cielo y poder tocar las estrellas, devorar el mar de un solo trago, jugar a fornicar en las nubes.

_¡Así se habla!_

Cuanto necesitaba una buena calada y una buena follada.

Que sencillos y subliminales placeres.

Me levanté mareada, tenía ganas de saltar y alcanzar las nubes, quería que él me follara en la nube más alta del cielo, con el sol riéndose a carcajadas de nosotros por hacer porquerías de altura.

¡Sí!, sería como el Señor Sol de los _Teletubbies_, una carita de bebé amarilla que '_voyeristamente'_ nos vería follar mientras él me llenaba de placer y me hacía gritar en ruso.

Había sido buena idea el quitarme la ropa y darme un baño, estaría más fresca para follar en las nubes y no habría necesidad de quitarme nada, además brincar con los tacones me hubiera provocado un tobillo roto, aunque... los tacones me acercarían mas al Señor Sol.

Corrí al baño con la pipa en la mano mientras le daba otra calada, y apresurada me los calcé, algo estaba mal, me dolían los pies por los tacones, tal vez estaban hinchados de tanto huir.

¡Qué más daba!, corrí de regreso a la sala, jalé la mesita de centro y me subí en ella, quería una nube, quería tocarla y saber si lucían como algodón porque se sentían como tal, algodonosas y esterilizadas.

O tal vez les decían algodonosas porque sabían a algodón de azúcar.

— Tengo hambre.

Quería una nube, quería follar en la nube y luego comérmela, y reírme del Señor Sol, por ser un bebe pervertido que le gusta ver follar a las personas y verlas comer.

¡Pero qué idioteces estaba diciendo! Era de noche, el Señor Sol seguramente estaría descansando... o viendo gente follar en nubes en Japón.

Solté una gran carcajada.

– ¡Nipones follando en nubes! – grité extasiada, por algo China era el lugar más poblado de la tierra, a los nipones seguramente les gustaba follar en las nubes y por eso producían tantos bebés.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, ¡los nipones no son de China!

Me bajé de la mesa y me senté, algo cansada de tanto saltar sin alcanzar mi nube.

No, los nipones son de _Niponía_, claro.

¡Puf!, que tonta me volvía cuando pensaba en folladas.

– Tengo sed – reparé, me arrastré hasta la mochila de viaje, dudaba que pudiera caminar sin caerme de bruces, el piso estaba bailando, se movía demasiado.

¿Por qué todo tenía ritmo? Siempre quise aprender a bailar y cuando tuve oportunidad me enredé con mis propios pies y le abrí la boca a mi pareja... ¡ahora hasta el piso bailaba!

Que injusta es la vida.

Rebusqué en la mochila, pero no llevaba agua.

Claro que no llevaba agua, llevaba unos tenis para poder correr cuando la policía me persiguiera, un par de prendas para no oler a vagabundo, desodorante y cosas de limpieza; y todos mis pecados físicamente representados en un puñado de papeles.

Nada de eso servía para quitarme la sed.

– Tengo hambre – repetí, ahora concentrada en buscar algo comestible.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer?

Un año, o algo así, mucho tiempo, desde que huía no había tenido tiempo de comer en forma. ¿Dónde estaban esas barras de cereales que había comprado de camino al último día de oficina?

Ya no había, me las había terminado.

– Mierda – susurré, sintiendo que mi estomago se retorcía como Shakira.

Miré el desastre que había hecho, todo lo de la mochila estaba desparramado por la estancia.

– Algo comestible debe haber – dije dando otra calada a la pipa y dejándola sobre la mesa para buscar.

Sabía de antemano que en el departamento no había nada comestible, me había ocupado de llevarme todo lo que pudiera pudrirse cuando me obligó a ir a vivir al hotel.

No podía comerme los tenis, por lo regular el plástico me indigestaba; no podía comerme la ropa, no me gustaría huir de la policía desnuda, serían más cargos en mi contra; tenía que guardar las pruebas de mi crimen, no podía comérmelas.

Tomé el desodorante, la pasta de dientes y el jabón de tocador.

Bien, no iba a comerme la pasta de dientes, no quería eructar burbujas con olor a menta; tampoco iba a comerme el jabón, ¡sería asqueroso!, me había lavado las nalgas con él.

_¡El desodorante! ¡Hazlo!_

Lo tomé y sin más le quité la tapa y le di un mordisco a la barrita blanca y cremosa.

Sabía... seco.

Le di un par de mordidas más... no, definitivamente mi sabor favorito no era aroma naturaleza verde.

Lo aventé lejos sintiendo la boca seca.

Bueno, comprobaba de nuevo que el desodorante que compraba era realmente eficaz.

Ahora no tenia saliva.

Y la boca me sabía a naturaleza verde.

Necesitaba algo de comer y tenía sed, la boca la tenía seca como un desierto... Naturaleza verde y desierto, y mi estómago moviéndose como una lombriz.

¡Soy naturaleza!

Pero era una naturaleza dividida, me sentía partida a la mitad, y la hierba no podía hacer nada contra eso.

_Busca pegamento, tal vez inhalarlo te ayude... _

¿Cómo se divide a la naturaleza?... fácil: na-tu-ra-le-za, ¡un diez para mí!

_¿Eso fue un chiste?_

Pero no me sentía verde, me sentía café, seca; como la arena marchita del desierto.

_¿Sabías que la arena es excremento de pez?... así que tú serías... excremento._

– ¡Mierda! – exclamé impresionada por el recientemente recordado dato, Discovery Channel era un gran maestro – ¿y de donde putas salieron los peces con diarrea para ponerla en el desierto?

Otro misterio del mundo que no descubriría...

El desodorante debería tener una advertencia, la naturaleza verde provoca sentimiento de desierto.

_¡El agua de calcetín, Bella, el agua de calcetín!_

Otra vez viendo Discovery Channel salió un tipo enseñando como sobrevivir en el desierto, sacando agua de un calcetín enterrado en el suelo, y yo tenía mucha sed.

Me quité los tacones de nuevo, ¡ahora entendía porque el dolor!, los traía al revés... ¡mierda, mis pies se voltearon!, pero cuando me los saqué, me di cuenta que no llevaba calcetines.

Me quedaría con sed.

_¡Joder!, eso hubiera sido genial de ver._

Sin embargo tenía que aprovechar este ambiente desértico.

Súbitamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente, dejándome aturdida durante un instante.

Me recargué en la mesa y a tientas volví a tomar la pipa, con la escasa luz que alcanzaba a iluminarla vi con tristeza que ya sólo quedaba una fumada.

¿Quién había apagado las luces? Bueno, era de noche, así que seguramente la energía eléctrica también se había ido a descansar.

Inhalé hasta el fondo llenándome de ese verde salvador.

Y volví a sentirme extasiada.

Aventé la pipa de regreso a la mesa y me levanté de golpe.

Siempre que veía imágenes del árido y enorme desierto me preguntaba que había qué hacer ahí, en apariencia nada, pero después de mucho pensarlo lo descubrí.

¡Correr desnuda!, nadie te vería, sólo los escorpiones y los monstruos del desierto podrían, seguramente ninguno de ellos te miraría con ganas de follarte... por lo regular los monstruos del desierto preferían a las de su especie, así que estaba a salvo de una violación.

Sentí el suelo moverse bajo mis pies, pero ahora no parecía que bailara, parecía que estaba parada en las olas del mar, un mar de arena desértica que gritaba que quería verme desnuda corriendo y admirando mis pliegues desde abajo.

¿Quién era para negárselo? Era una chica complaciente, ¡qué si no!, así que complacería a ese desierto.

Volví a sentarme para tomar bríos y comenzar a correr, nunca había sido buena maratonista, y por extraño que sonara, odiaba que mis muslos chocaran al correr, me sentía obesa.

Suspiré, la primera vez que un hombre me vio desnuda comentó que tenía hermosas piernas, nadie me había dicho que estaba gorda; todo lo contrario, Emmett se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando había derramado café en mi falda y me la había quitado para quedarme en un diminuto short y Edward a diario me decía lo bonitas que eran mis kilométricas piernas.

Gruñí ofuscada, una parte de mi mente, la parte racional que casi no salía a flote, me indicó que el efecto de la marihuana no iba a durar mucho más, a lo mucho media hora siendo optimistas, pero siendo realistas, ya estaba pensando con más coherencia, eso me daba sólo unos minutos más.

_No puedes huir eternamente, muñeca, aquí estoy yo para recordártelo._

Tenía que agotarme para que cuando pasara el efecto me sintiera tan casada que cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Tal vez puedas caer en brazos de alguien más._

— Ya me había deshecho de ti, ¡cállate de una puta vez y déjame tranquila! – grité golpeándome con los puños cerrados las rodillas.

_¿Deshacerte de mí? ¡Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí! Somos tú y yo, estúpida, ¡siempre,_ _grábatelo bien! ¡Siempre!... en todo caso, yo me desharía de ti, así que no me des ideas, preciosa._

Sacudí la cabeza horrorizada y me quité la última prenda, las bragas blancas de encaje.

Me las había puesto para seducirlo una última vez, le gustaban las bragas blancas, a mí me parecían muy infantiles, pero claro, la fijación de las bragas blancas era de las más sanas que viajaban en la mente de mi amante.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con furia y sin más aventé las bragas, después mis piernas se sintieron un poco pesadas e inestables, así que me quedé plantada frente a la mesa, mirando la única luz que iluminaba la estancia, una luz que se colaba por la ventana, titilando como una llama.

El fuego, el fuego era mi acompañante eterno.

_YO soy tu acompañante eterna._

Sí, lo aceptaba, era pirómana, otro pecado que sumarle a la lista.

_Parece una lista interminable..._

El fuego era hermoso, era el poder natural más grande que existía, tenía las mismas posibilidades de hacer feliz, alumbrando un lugar oscuro y alimentando con ayuda de un trozo animal... y también tenía el poder de destruir una vida.

En realidad habían sido dos vidas, las de mis padres, muertos en un inexplicable incendio.

Yo me salvé, no recordaba nada de aquel fatídico día, pero la cicatriz en mi cadera me confirmaba a diario que no había sido una pesadilla.

_Te aseguro que si te esfuerzas podrás recordar muchas cosas, tantas que querrás... __encender un fósforo._

Aterrada me estremecí, pasándome la mano por aquella cicatriz, con ella tenía suficiente para martirizarme, esa cicatriz estaba cargada de recuerdos, pero siempre la veía como la prueba de que era una guerrera, que nunca debía dejarme vencer.

Ahora esa cicatriz me recordaba las caricias de esas manos fuertes y enormes que me poseían con ternura y con fuerza.

Quería arrancármela.

Pasé saliva, dispuesta a arrancarme la piel para borrar esa cicatriz y me di cuenta que ya tenía saliva; pero seguía siendo un desierto, tenía que correr desnuda en mi desierto.

Más importante, tenía que huir... alejarme de esos recuerdos olvidados de esas caricias lacerantes.

Corrí, todo se movía y era borroso, un borrón oscuro sin formas, pero acogedor.

Me vi riendo sin motivo, sintiéndome al fin lejos del dolor, de la realidad.

Y corrí y reí.

Creí escuchar otra risa, más grave que la mía... seguramente eran los elefantes rosas que siempre acompañaban a la gente drogada.

¡Era increíble que esos elefantes rosas siempre supieran a dónde llegar!

Incluso habían llegado a Disney en la película de Dumbo, cuando este se emborrachaba... era tan lindo tener algo en común con Dumbo.

Teníamos más de una cosa en común, Dumbo tampoco tenía padres y se había tenido que apañar solito toda la vida, pero la similitud más grande que tenia con Dumbo, eran mis grandes orejas.

¡Quería volar como Dumbo!

Nunca me habían gustado mis orejas, pero ahora me serían útiles, iba a correr y tomar impulso y mis enormes orejas me alzarían hasta el cielo, ya ahí follaría con una nube en otra nube mientras el Señor Sol se masturbaba viéndonos.

¡Sí, eso iba a hacer!

Corrí más rápido y comencé a dar saltos para echar el vuelo, pero no lograba surcar los cielos.

Corrí más rápido, tropezándome y chocando con todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, dejando una estela de fracasos y cosas rotas, no podía volar al cielo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase así, tratando de tocar el cielo, pero este no me quería, no me necesitaba ahí, me quería en este infierno que ya no quería vivir.

Pero seguí corriendo, no quería perder esa última posibilidad de elevarme al cielo y olvidarlo todo, mis piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo pero yo seguí corriendo, en algún momento dejé de estar mareada y extasiada, los efectos de la hierba se habían terminado.

No me importó, no quería parar, no podía renunciar también a eso.

_¿No lo entiendes?, no vas a lograrlo, ríndete, esto es lo que hay y vivirás con ello quieras o_ _no, déjate de boberías._

Cansada de fracasar fui aminorando la carrera hasta caminar en zigzag débil; tenía razón, esto es lo que había.

Quería detenerme, detener el mundo y dejarlo así, parado.

Sin fuerzas me dejé caer en el piso, y envolví mis piernas con mis brazos besándome las rodillas.

Siempre era así, siempre terminaba así, sin poder llegar al cielo, y siempre sería así, no merecía el cielo, no merecía una nube porque era la escoria humana más grande.

Suspiré y sin poder controlarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Y de nuevo ellos, todo giraba en torno a ellos.

Todo era su culpa, me habían destrozado lenta y sádicamente, no iba a engañarme ¡para nada! Estaba segura que ellos sabían lo que hacían, calculaban cada movimiento para enviciarme y hacerme ver las estrellas; pero siempre verlas desde la valla de contención.

Al principio, cuando mis temores y deseos no quisieron ocultarse más, no podía concebir que ellos fueran algo tan terrible y hermoso, pero todo estaba claro y no era ninguna tonta para no entenderlo. Para no quererlo.

Y esa era mi mayor razón para haber comenzado la guerra, mi plan podría confundirse como el plan de cualquier vulgar puta resentida, de hecho al principio lo fue.

_Todavía lo es..._

— Yo no tuve la culpa, yo no quería nada de esto, ustedes lo provocaron – sollocé rota.

Era jodidamente cierto.

Primero apareció Emmett, él me había entrevistado para el puesto de jefe del área de contadores, no tenía curriculum para alcanzar ese puesto, pero en cuanto Emmett me vio entrar a la oficina y darme la vuelta para cerrar la puerta lo decidió.

— Me diste el trabajo por mi culo de panque, tal y como lo llamabas – siseé al mismo tiempo enojada y divertida.

Siempre era de esa manera cuando pensaba en Emmett.

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si las cosas se hubieran quedado ahí, tendría solo que lidiar con el odio que le tenía a Emmett, odio que se ganó a pulso después de cuatro años de trabajo.

Pero no fue así, su querido hermano menor tuvo que llegar, tal como era la costumbre familiar a compartirlo todo. Inclusive a mí.

Edward llegó en el peor momento de mi vida, cuando Emmett me había dado todo; entradas a exposiciones de arte exclusivas, siempre de noche para no ser vista, pero completamente sola para apreciarlas mejor; comidas extravagantes, joyas de los lugares más exóticos, vestidos y zapatos de diseñador...

_Y dinero, mucho dinero._

Pero nunca una palabra de amor.

Entonces apareció Edward, estaba segura de que todo había sido parte del plan, cuando Emmett no podía llegar a cenar, casualmente ahí estaba Edward para acompañarme y charlar con atención y empatía. Cuando quería leer un libro carísimo, llegaba un paquete a la oficina con una tierna nota suya. Edward siempre estuvo ahí para aprovechar todos los descuidos de su hermano mayor que me rompían el corazón y me ponían en mi lugar. El lugar de la muñeca de juegos, ya sea para mover mis hilos cual títere y hacer que encontrara un hueco para evadir impuestos, o para inflarme y follarme cual muñeca hinchable...

_Al fin y al cabo una insulsa muñeca fea._

Eran como un Géminis, un mismo ente con personalidades distintas.

_¿No te recuerdan a alguien?_

Uno era poderoso, prepotente, hastiado del poder, pero con ansias de más y más poder, avaricioso, lujurioso, follador como un toro en celo y delicioso, delirantemente delicioso.

_¡Oh, sagrado vibrador!, no sigas, no me lo recuerdes, necesito ser arponeada por ese_ _matador._

El otro igualmente poderoso, aunque mucho más débil, atento, amable, cariñoso y sencillo, pero lujurioso y delicioso por igual.

_Se me está ocurriendo algo..._

Era terriblemente doloroso.

¡Los odio!, los odio por ser una sola persona capaz de despegarme del piso y hacerme alcanzar lo que nunca había tenido; poder, riquezas, belleza y sexo desenfrenado.

_Cuanto sexo, cuanto placer, busquémoslos, los necesito... ¡los necesito!_

Me sentía asquerosa de solo pensarlo, ¿Qué diría Esme si se enterara? Acostándome con sus dos hijos por dinero y poder, por cosas que nunca tuve y siempre quise, abrir las piernas para que pusieran a mi alcance todos mis sueños.

Porque una vez que pruebas el manjar de lo prohibido tus objetivos cambian, la vida es distinta y solo sueñas con ser amada y que te hagan el amor, que te llenen de un blanco sentimiento y te embistan con la fuerza de mil corazones latientes.

_Que filosófica has salido... ¿no es más fácil llamarlo polvo? _

¡Polvo o lo que fuera!, quería más que sexo o cualquiera de sus sinónimos; quería amor, poseer un sitio irremplazable, tener el poder de negarme o aceptar, el de proponer y el de pedir; el que te permite acariciar en público sin ser censurada, el de los besos de esquimal, el de las cartas con poemas sobrecogedores y las burlas inocentes sin represalias.

_¿A qué mierda te refieres? ¡Habla claro! _

— ¡Amor!, a eso me refiero, ¡es lo que quiero!

_¡Ja!... pobre muñequita Bella, ilusa e impresionable, nunca fallas... ¿estás consciente que eso es imposible, verdad?, no hay lugar para el amor, no se puede amar un pedazo de aserrín calcinado, métetelo en la cabeza, nunca van a amarte._

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? – tomé aire, estaba exhausta, los ojos me pesaban pero el odio que estaba aflorando y sincerándose no quería esperar a que me echara una siestecita —. ¡Me engañaron, me lo dieron todo excepto lo que yo quería!... ¡Los odio, los odio!

_¿Por qué?, que yo recuerde nunca te prometieron amor, estabas tan conforme con los lujos y las cogidas que te desmadejaban que nunca quisiste escuchar y aceptar la verdad, ¿en qué momento te prometieron amor, cariño o un lugar?_

— Nunca – sollocé dañada por la verdad.

_Exacto, nunca; desde el principio fuiste un artículo de coleccionistas, una muñeca metamórfica y flexible, un juego para niños grandes y perversos, y eso serás eternamente, ellos no pueden darte lo que buscas, cómprate un cachorrito para eso._

¡Era mentira!, sí, uno podía darme la atención que deseaba, no quería ser solo una ramera, quería que me apreciaran, ser amada, o al menos respetada; pero eran ilusiones vanas, solo uno de ellos podía dármelo, y lo disfrutaría sobremanera, pero quería la atención de ambos.

_Avariciosa e ingenua, alias Bella._

Pero era imposible, para Emmett solo era una ramera con la cual fornicar duro cuando su esposa estaba en plan no me toques que me hice el facial y no puedo sudar; para él nunca sería más que el coño abierto que costaba una cena en un lugar chic, la mujer que soportaba que entre orgasmos su amante gimiera el nombre Rosalie en lugar del suyo, la estúpida que aceptaba sumisa la exigencia de ese toro de teñirse de rubia para él.

Para Emmett era una fantasía sexual, un coño dispuesto a disfrazarse de su esposa, nada más.

Pero era diferente con Edward, él era sensible, me conocía y cuidaba, él me había llevado a aquel lujoso hotel a vivir cuando descubrió mi austero y solitario departamento, me había explicado las pinturas que no entendía, me había enseñado a tocar el piano e incluso había cumplido mi sueño pagándome un exclusivo curso de escritura creativa.

Me acariciaba con ternura, con pasión y deseo, susurrando palabras bonitas, pero nunca un te amo, ni siquiera un te quiero; solo repetía una y otra vez: "Eres mía" mientras empujaba duro y me mordisqueaba los pezones enloqueciéndome de placer... y después tan agresivo como el mismo acto, se salía de mí, se despedía y como a una puta, me dejaba sola en la cama del hotel.

Edward me procuraba y apreciaba, me daba la atención que nunca había tenido, pero no un lugar, nunca me dijo que me amaba y aunque yo tal vez en un momento lo hice, nunca fue cien por ciento verdad. Después de todo era una ramera sin sentimientos, y él nunca me trató como otra cosa.

_Por fin eres sincera, me estaba aburriendo._

Sí, era sincera, ahora y antes, y aceptando toda la mierda de esos seres celestiales, aceptando la mía propia había decidido no dejarlo pasar.

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y yo estoy muy caliente._

Pero yo no, por eso lo hice, venganza por su falta de corazón, porque no soy una muñeca, y si por las buenas no lo habían entendido, ahora lo entenderían por las malas.

_¿Y qué hay de la verdad?... creo que te estás olvidando de ese detalle._

Sí... la verdad, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que me hacían sufrir moviendo sus hilos y jugando al ventrílocuo, hacía tiempo que algo había cambiado.

De repente Edward pasaba más tiempo conmigo y Emmett se había alejado como si tuviera la peste, aunque cada vez que las bolas se le ponían azules acudía entre mis piernas.

Y entre hermanitos tenían largas reuniones que no tenían que ver nada con la empresa, todas las reuniones de la empresa se hacían conmigo presente; pero no, de un momento a otro les había dado por encerrarse horas en alguna de las dos oficinas y gritarse.

Eso hubiera sido normal, pues era de dominio público que los hermanos Cullen no tenían una relación muy fraternal que digamos... y lo había dejado pasar hasta el día en que entre gritos pude escuchar mi nombre.

Cuestioné a ambos en privado, pensado lo peor, como que me despedirían por conflicto de intereses, o peor aun me alejarían de ellos.

Pero nada, Edward sostenía que había enfrentado a Emmett por engañar a Rosalie conmigo y Emmett sostenía que Edward estaba celoso de que lo prefiriera a él.

No era tonta, sabía que no me estaban diciendo la verdad.

Y cuando Emmett comenzó a alejarse y Edward se acerco más pero siempre con un dejo de miedo y hasta reticencia, fue que me di cuenta.

Me ocultaban algo y su resolución había sido deshacerse de mí.

No temía a la muerte; temía al olvido, y por eso había decidió no permitirles actuar.

Además de mí, ¿qué era lo que odiaban compartir los hermanitos?, ¿qué podía quitarles para obligarlos a decirme la verdad?...

_Tan fácil, tan hermoso, ¿ves como el dinero lo es todo?_

Era tan cierto, el dinero fue el comienzo y el final.

Tan sencillo había sido que me sentía orgullosa de poseer ese poder; _Cognocere_ era una empresa familiar y como tal, los dueños y hermanos poseían la mayoría de acciones.

No había sido difícil acceder a los estados de cuentas y los contratos de accionistas, a final de cuentas yo era la jefa de contabilidad y nadie tenía que preguntar qué era lo que me interesaba de esos documentos.

Unos cuantos movimientos, transacciones e incluso subastas y todo estuvo listo. El último viernes del mes de abril la empresa _Cognocere_ había dejado de pertenecer a los hermanos Cullen en su mayoría.

_Eso suena tan despiadado... si solo fuera verdad._

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Les quité la empresa!

_Oh, tonta muñeca... ¿Y a quién se la diste?_

Guardé silencio, sintiendo mellada mi victoria.

_¡Mellada y la mierda!, nunca tuviste esa victoria._

— ¡Claro que sí!...

_Oh no, Bella, no vas a mentirnos más. ¡¿A quién le cediste las acciones que compraste con__ nuestro dinero?_

— No las quería, no quería nada que proviniera de ellos...

_¡Dilo! ¡¿A quién se las diste?_

— No importa, no importa.

_¡Dilo! ¡¿A quién?_

— ¡A Alice, mierda, a ella, a ella! – exploté ofuscada y derrotada.

_Exacto... y Alice, te recuerdo, es parte de su familia, por mucho que sea tu amiga y que no fuera accionista mayoritaria. Alice es una Cullen, así que Cognocere sigue siendo de los Cullen._

— Pero ya no de ellos, tendrán que incluir a Alice, darle su lugar – susurré.

_¿Y de qué te sirve eso a ti?_

— Alice me quiere, es linda y me ha ayudado, ella se merece un lugar.

_¿Un lugar? ¿Lo merece más que tú?_

— Sí... eso creo, ella no es una sucia ramera, lo merece.

_¿Y eso qué nos deja?_

— Nada.

_Al fin... respuesta correcta, ¿te das cuenta que sea como sea no obtendrás nada de esto?... bueno, tal vez obtengas un par de años en la cárcel por fraude, y que una mujer enorme y sucia te viole noche tras noche en una celda de dos metros por dos... estarás contenta._

— Nunca lo he estado, y no esperaba estarlo... tal vez no merezca estar aquí...

_¿A qué te refieres?_

— ¿Te asusta morir?

_¿Morir... morir de... morir?_

— ¿Qué otro morir hay?

_... Estás desvariando, estás cansada, duérmete ya._

— Sí, estoy cansada, de todo esto.

_Duérmete,_ por primera vez en toda mi vida se escuchaba asustada. _Mañana las ideas se te __aclararán, todo esto terminará._

— Sí... todo esto va a terminar...

Me relajé completamente, la carrera había surtido efecto y estaba exhausta, ya tenía los ojos cerrados así que simplemente dejé que mi conciencia reposara.

Me sentí ligera, para mi sorpresa y deleite, y una bruma salvadora se apoderó de mis sentidos lentamente...

...

— ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? – pregunto una voz a lo lejos, estaba demasiado cansada para analizarla.

_¡Despierta, tonta, no duermas, no duermas!_

Me dijiste que durmiera, y eso voy a hacer.

— Te lo dije, tantas malditas veces y no quisiste creerme, lo has visto con tus propios ojos, ¿ahora me crees? – pregunto otra voz, creía reconocerla... pero no quería despertar. Nunca más.

— Esta drogada, fumó hierba, eso es lo que pasó, eres un imbécil si crees que voy a creerte, ella sabe lo que hace, voy a llamar a la policía – respondió una voz terrible, enojada... conocida.

— ¡No! – rugió en respuesta su voz, estaban aquí, me habían encontrado.

_¡Entonces abre los ojos, mierda! ¡Ábrelos que quiero verlos, lo necesito, lo necesitamos!_

No, yo necesito dormir.

_¡Cuando mueras dormirás!, no es momento para dormir, es hora, Bella, ¡es hora!_

No me importa.

— ¿Por qué no?, te recuerdo, hermanito que nos robó la empresa, tiene que pagar y si no es la policía, yo le haré pagar – amenazó el diablo acercándose a mí.

— ¡Qué no! – rugió el ángel malvado también acercándose, se escuchó algo de jaleo, pero ni siquiera eso me obligó a abrir los ojos —. ¡Ella no sabe lo que hace!, no tiene poder sobre sus decisiones, Emmett, deja que duerma y cuando despierte hablaremos con ella, sabremos que ha hecho y por qué, pero... ahora... solo déjala dormir – rogó.

_¡No le hagas caso! Es un débil marica, abre los ojos y enfréntalos, es hora. ¡Ya!_

No quiero.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras?, ¿tomarnos un té y hablar de nuestros sueños y temores? ¡A la mierda!... eres un debilucho, Edward – eso provocó que me removiera, siempre que le insultaban un luchador crecía en mi interior.

Pero logré controlarlo y seguí dormitando.

— Vamos a esperar, quieras o no lo haremos, no me obligues a demostrar que no soy ningún debilucho – amenazo el ángel malvado —. ¿Tienes algún otro lugar a donde ir?, yo creo que no, Rosalie debe estar en una tina llena de chocolate o haciéndose la pedicura a la luz de la luna... así que aquí te quedas y esperaremos – sonó tan firme como nunca lo había escuchado.

Y también como nunca, no escuché réplica alguna.

Mis sentidos se embotaron y dejé de escuchar por un rato, pero sabía que no estaba dormida.

No podría precisar cuánto paso, tal vez segundos, minutos u horas; pero de a poco, a cuenta gotas, un revuelo se fue abriendo paso a mis sentidos.

_¡Tienes que abrir los ojos, ábrelos!_

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! – una voz.

_¡Ábrelos, ábrelos ahora!_

Más revuelo, algo se rompió, y algo más, sonidos de rocas chocando entre sí, chasquidos...

— ¡Te dije que esperaras, hazlo, puta madre! – otra voz.

Más revuelo, más cosas rotas, más violencia...

_¡Abre los ojos o cuando los abras ya no habrá nada que ver!_

— Me importa una mierda – masculló la voz del toro.

— A mí también, no tengo nada que perder – respondió la voz del encanto satánico.

_¡Ya, Bella, ya!_

— ¿Vas a golpearme?

— Sólo si me obligas.

_¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tienes que hacer algo!_

— ¿Y qué más da ella?, ¿te atreverás a ponerme la mano encima por una sucia puta barata?

— ¡No es una puta! ¡No la llames así!

— ¡Ay, Edward!... no puedo creer que seas tan débil, ¿te enamoraste de esa ramera?

_¡Bella, puta madre, Bella!_

— ¡No la llames así!

Una risa macabra lleno el lugar. – No puedo creer que seas mi hermano, Esme seguro te amamantó hasta los quince. Eres un pelele, un marica. ¡Ten huevos para aceptarlo, estás enamorado de esta zorra!

Y ese luchador, defensor de lo único que de verdad aprecié en mi vida se apoderó de mí.

_¡Haz algo, ya!_

Abrí los ojos, ahora la estancia estaba iluminada y a escasos dos metros de mí, dos enormes figuras estaban entrelazadas a punto de demolerse.

_¡No lo permitas!_

No, no permitiría que él siguiera haciéndolo.

Temblorosa comencé a levantarme, desgraciadamente tarde, porque la batalla había comenzado.

Emmett soltó el primer golpe, aprovechando que Edward tenía ambas manos en sus hombros le soltó un gancho al estómago que dobló a mi dulce diablo.

A pesar del golpe, y aprovechando su postura encorvada, Edward se lanzó como jugador de futbol americano contra Emmett tacleándolo por la cintura. Ambos cayeron con un estruendo terrible sobre la mesa de la sala, partiéndola en pedazos.

Emmett se las arregló para quedar arriba e inmovilizando los brazos de Edward con sus rodillas comenzó a soltarle puñetazos en su hermoso rostro.

En un momento me temblaban las rodillas y trataba de ponerme en pie para digerir lo que pasaba, y ella me gritó de nuevo.

_¡No lo permitas!_

Al siguiente segundo estaba golpeando a Emmett en la espalda con toda mi alma.

— ¡Déjalo, maldito animal, déjalo! – berreaba golpeando su enrome espalda y tratando de jalarlo para quitárselo de encima a Edward.

Emmett se sacudió mi cuerpo lanzándome contra el sofá con fuerza, el rostro de Edward manchado de sangre se deformó cuando choqué contra el sofá sin poder evitarlo.

_¡Oh, amor, pégame, pégame duro, te necesito!_

Parecía que Edward también tenía un luchador dormido dentro, porque segundos después de estamparme, se sacudió a Emmett de encima y mostrando una habilidad que nunca creí que poseyera, lo inmovilizó con una llave al brazo y al cuello, sin golpearlo una sola vez.

Ambos estaban arrodillados frente a mí, Edward sosteniendo a Emmett que estaba totalmente rojo, ambos me miraban con diferentes expresiones.

Edward parecía preocupado y apenado, pero una chispa de sed de sangre brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

La única chispa que podía percibir en los de Emmett era la del odio puro, dirigido a mí.

— ¡Basta! – grité tratando de ponerme en pie, pero las piernas aun me temblaban —. ¡No hagan esto!

— Bella... – habló Edward, con voz contenida, y sus cejas se juntaron con pena.

_Muñeca, mira el color que está tomando el toro..._

— ¡Suéltalo, Edward, lo vas a asfixiar! – exclamé asustada, el color morado nunca quedaba bien. Pero Edward no parecía muy dispuesto a aflojar su agarre —. ¡Edward, mierda, lo vas a matar!

Mis piernas se estabilizaron y comencé a gatear hacia ellos, pero para mi sorpresa, Emmett extendió las manos hacia enfrente con furia, deteniéndome.

— Ya la escuchaste, haz gala de tu debilidad y obedécela – masculló más encabronado que el mismísimo Voldemort cuando le dijeron que había un niño que vivió. Pero no, Edward estaba desconectado y seguía apretando, sin despegar su mirada de mí —. ¡Ya cabrón, suéltame! – sacó un grito ahogado crispándome los nervios.

_Si lo mata, yo lo mato a él._

¡Cállate!

— Edward... – susurré espantada, y al fin sirvió, rápidamente Edward lo soltó, y apresurada me arrastré hasta ellos tratando de colocarme en medio, por si el orgullo de Emmett estaba muy herido y quería cobrárselas.

No pasó nada, ambos se miraron con odio, y segundos después me miraron.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta? – preguntó indolente Emmett levantándose y haciendo círculos con el brazo que Edward le había doblado —. ¿Ya estás menos drogada?

Me le quedé mirándole embobada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

_Admiras eso y lo sabes._

— Sí... Estoy bien – respondí con voz estrangulada.

— Me alegra – ironizó, se agachó por una frazada que reposaba en el sofá que había empapado antes, y sin miramientos me la aventó encima – ahora cúbrete, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

— Emmett... – advirtió Edward.

— Me importa un pito, está despierta, es hora de terminar con esto – dictó dejándose caer en el sofá, mis manos crispadas y adormecidas se movieron torpemente para cubrirme con la frazada, seguía desnuda.

_Y mira como te devoran con la mirada, están tan hambrientos como nosotras._

Con sutileza miré primero a Emmett, que a pesar de tener las cejas casi juntas y la boca torcida no despegaba la mirada de mis senos aun descubiertos.

_¡Oh!, toro, cuanto te extraño._

No hizo falta moverme para mirar a Edward, que delicadamente se colocó frente a mí y me arropó con la manta, no sin antes recorrerme con gula.

_¡Oh!, querubín satánico, cuanto te extraño._

Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, por momentos mis piernas eran fuertes para dar pasos pero aun las sentía temblorosas e inestables, Edward se percató así que con caballerosidad me llevó hasta un sofá y se sentó frente a mí.

Emmett estaba sentado del otro lado, todos en redondo, y al centro la mesa deshecha, salvo por ese detalle parecía una reunión social cualquiera.

— Ahora, si el caballero andante está de acuerdo – se burló mirando a Edward que gruñó por lo bajo con los ojos rojos de furia – sí, creo que está de acuerdo – volvió a mirarme y me sentí pequeñita ante el odio que emanaba –. Habla – sonó tranquilo, esa tranquila burla perentoria que no admitía réplica alguna.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a hablar._ No, Bella, no cedas, recuerda, este es tu juego, al menos obtén la satisfacción de hacerlos perder la cabeza._

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? – pregunté, sintiendo como comenzaba a apoderarse de mí ese deseo de venganza.

_Tal vez soy yo la que se apodera, muñeca._

— Teníamos vigilada la propiedad – respondió con simpleza Emmett moviendo la mano con condescendencia, como si fuera retardada — ¿sabes?, lo que nos robaste no es lo único que tenemos – y ahí comenzaba la acusación.

Entre en papel, dejándome llevar por todo el odio.

— Me alegro, sería muy complicado para ustedes contratar a otro contador sin que pudieran pagarle... – hice una pausa, mirando únicamente a Emmett con una sonrisa de satisfacción – si eso es suficiente como renuncia, mejor, si no, estoy dispuesta a redactarla en un trozo de papel higiénico.

_¡Bien muñeca!... destrocémoslos de todas las maneras posibles._

— Ya estás despedida, estúpida – siseó Emmett sacando humo por la nariz.

— ¡Mejor!, así tendré liquidación – sonreí dejándome llevar.

La oscuridad me dominó.

— No creo que puedas disfrutarla entre cuatro paredes – siseó de vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no nos importó.

Ya estaba decidido, esta guerra tenía la B sobre ella, era nuestra. No nos dejaríamos intimidar, tendríamos la respuesta, tendríamos el lugar.

— Bueno, siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo – ofrecimos con media sonrisa incitadora, con satisfacción reparamos en que las manzanas de Adán de ambos se movieron compulsivamente en sus gargantas.

— ¿Dónde está mi dinero? – lanzó Emmett sin reparos, perdiendo la paciencia.

Oh, que dulce momento.

— No lo tengo – respondimos repantigándonos en el sofá y con lentitud, abriendo las piernas.

Parecía que el aire de la habitación no llegaba a ninguno de los hombres en la estancia.

— Sabemos que fuiste tú, no te cubriste la espalda, habla – escupió Emmett con un tono rojo en las mejillas, ¿se estaba sonrojando por la vista que le dábamos? ¡Qué tierno!

— Oh, sí, claro que fui yo, pero no diré nada sin recibir algo a cambio – soltamos con regocijo, cruzando las piernas lentamente.

Emmett clavó la vista en nuestras piernas y torció la boca como si estuviera conteniéndose, exhaló fuerte y se puso de pie.

— ¿Eso quieres, eh? – dijo llevándose las manos al cinturón y sacándoselo con dos movimientos —. ¿Lo quieres duro o que sea tierno contigo? – se burló.

Edward saltó de su asiento parándose frente a su hermano mayor.

— No te atrevas – siseó amenazante.

— Ella tiene el control, ¿no hermanito?, solo trato de cumplir sus exigencias – esbozó una enorme sonrisa burlona y se bajó el zíper de un jalón.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de írsele encima, decidimos hablar.

— Nunca especifiqué eso, mi querido toro – sonreímos con regocijo, era tan hermoso tener el control – Edward vuelve a tu lugar – ordenamos, e instantemente Edward se movió –. Emmett guárdate eso, que aun tenemos asuntos pendientes —. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan cínicas? ¡Si eso era lo que más necesitábamos en este momento!

Ambos se sentaron mirándome anonadados y yo volví a repantigarme en el sofá.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? – pregunto Emmett en un susurro furioso, seguro que estaba desconcertado porque era la primera vez que nos negábamos a ser acariciadas por sus manos.

— Respuestas – simple y sencillo.

— No estamos jugando _Jeopardy_, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? – soltó Emmett furibundo, frotándose las mejillas con desesperación.

— Quiero saber la verdad – dijimos ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

— ¿Cuál verdad? – por primera vez intervino Edward con voz preocupada. ¡Qué le creyera Esme!

— Dejémonos de rodeos – dijimos levantándonos y dejando caer la manta, los ojos de ambos se abrieron de la impresión y siendo los jodidos cabrones que eran, no perdieron oportunidad en deleitarse con nuestras curvas – quiero saber que me ocultan – listo, ahora o hablaban o tendrían que mover muchos contactos para volver a ver su dinero.

— ¿Ocultarte? – Volvió a preguntar Edward desconcertado – no sé a qué te refieres, ¿podrías ser más especifica? – pidió con dulzura.

— ¡Más especifica! – gritamos – sé que son cortos y ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda los deja aun más idiotas, pero bien, seré especifica – respiramos tomando bríos, más odio, había mucho de donde tomar – quiero saber qué era eso que tanto discutían en sus reuniones privadas, ¿por qué siempre salía mi nombre a relucir? ¡¿Qué me están ocultando?

Ambos abrieron los ojos hasta parecer sapos, aterrorizados de repente.

Lo sabíamos, algo habían ocultado, su reacción lo confirmaba.

Nos sentamos esperando la verdad, tenían que dárnosla.

— ¿Y bien?

— Bella... – susurró Edward con voz lastimera – no...

— ¿No qué, Edward? ¡No qué! – gritamos inclinándonos hacia adelante.

— Bella... – imploró Edward mirándonos acongojado.

Súbitamente una risa retumbó en toda la estancia, nos giramos a ver a Emmett que graznaba sardónicamente.

— ¡Dile, Edward, anda, díselo, ella quiere la verdad! – se burló entre risas crueles Emmett, mirando únicamente a Edward con desafío.

— Emmett... – imploró, sacándonos de quicio.

Nos levantamos de golpe, haciendo que nuestros senos rebotaran con furia – Ya sé que Emmett siempre te ha dicho que eres un cobarde, yo sé que no es así, habla, Edward, dime la verdad.

Una lucha interna, reflejada en cada gesto y movimiento de Edward se llevaba a cabo, parecía sufrir con solo respirar, era jodidamente satisfactorio verlo así, maniatado por sus mentiras.

Se desparramó en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y negando lentamente. Comenzó a exhalar, como si corriera un maratón, pero la pesadez de sus suspiros era aterradora.

— ¡Habla de una vez! – gritamos apretando los puños contra las piernas.

— ¡Bien! – gritó descubriéndose el rostro – bien... – susurró más dueño de sí mismo. Se levantó y con paso titubeante se acerco a mí, cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia me miró a los ojos, con un sentimiento desgarrador –. Bella, mi querida Bella – tomó mis puños obligando a abrirlos, con ternura se aferró a ellos sin dejar de mirarme – no te preocupes, estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte... no temas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – incapaces de resistirnos a su ternura, nos alejamos un poco, esta era nuestra batalla e íbamos a ganarla a pesar de lo bien que se comportara.

— Bella — repitió con un nudo en la garganta – lo sé... lo sabemos – corrigió mirando a Emmett que por una puta vez en su vida parecía acongojado.

— ¿Qué saben? – preguntamos tumbándonos en el sillón tratando de alejarnos de Edward, pero este volvió a acercarse, arrodillándose frente a nosotras y volviendo a tomar nuestras manos con ternura.

— De... tus padres – respondió sin poder mirarnos dejando caer la cabeza sobre nuestras rodillas – de tu... problema, sabemos lo que te pasa, de lo que has sufrido.

No... Por favor no... Y la oscuridad desapareció.

Me quedé callada, totalmente en shock.

No podía ser, no era cierto, era imposible...

Sentí nauseas, era mi turno de tener una batalla interna.

— Hablas... – tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta – ¿hablas de que soy huérfana?

Intercambiaron miradas dolorosas, incluso Emmett parecía apenado.

— ¿Lo ves, ahora me crees? – susurró Edward mirando a Emmett, el asintió secamente una vez.

— ¡¿De qué hablan? ¡Dejen de tratarme como si fuera estúpida! ¡Quiero respuestas! – grité sacudiéndome las manos de Edward y encogiéndome contra el sofá — ¡Hablen ya!

— Bella, tranquila – pidió Edward acercándose de nuevo.

— ¡No, aléjate! – rugí, aterrada, no quería que me tocara. Lo sabían, no Dios, lo sabían.

— Tranquila – repitió asustado – no vamos a hacerte daño.

Y de nuevo sentí un retortijón, un nuevo jaleo interno.

— ¡¿No van a hacerle daño? – grité furibunda — ¡¿No es suficiente con todo el que ya le han hecho?

— ¿Qué?... ¡Bella!, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño... nuestra intención – aclaró mirando a Emmett que me miraba estupefacto y asustado. Otro jaleo, guiado de puro odio.

— ¡Pero aún así lo hicieron!, me trataron como basura, como una insulsa y devaluada muñeca. ¡Yo no quería eso! — comencé a sollozar furiosa y dolida – quería un lugar, ser un ser humano querido, ¡no una puta muñeca!... yo no merecía esto...

Edward indeciso se acercó y viendo que no podría defenderme en el estado lamentable en el que estaba se inclinó para abrazarme.

No pude evitarlo, me aferré a él, mojando su camisa con mis estúpidas lágrimas.

Su olor me embriagó al instante y sentí como mi centro latía, parecía increíble que esa parte de mí reaccionara a él en estas circunstancias.

— Perdóname... no volverá a ser así, todo va a cambiar, estoy aquí, te cuidaré – y volví a explotar.

— ¡No quiero su puto cuidado, no me sirve de nada! – grité alejándolo, no opuso resistencia –. Lo hecho, hecho está, afronten las consecuencias – aspiré sonoramente para calmarme y me limpié las lágrimas con tanta fuerza que me hice daño –. Ahora hablen. ¿Qué es lo que saben? ¿Qué soy huérfana?, ¡eso ya lo sabían!, ¡no soy tonta, hablen! – grité temblando en el sofá.

Edward se alejó un poco para mirarme con dolor, agitó la cabeza a los lados y tras unos segundos me habló con decisión.

— Sabemos que tienes problemas... – tomó aire como si fuera a decirme que estaba desahuciada, como si no estuviera ya muerta por el odio – psicológicos.

Sí, lo sabían.

Una nueva revolución en mí, y al fin, después de tanto luchar, de tanto ganar, por fin perdí una batalla, quedando en segundo plano.

— _¿Problemas psicológicos dices? _– preguntó usando mis cuerdas vocales.

— Bella, no temas, no nos importa, te ayudaremos– explicó Edward con dolor en la voz_, que se metiera su lastima por el culo... o mejor, se la metía yo._

— _¿Ayudarme?, y, dime querubín satánico. ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero ser ayudada? _– preguntó sonriendo sardónicamente mientras se levantaba —. _¿Qué tal si lo que quiero no es ayuda?_

Pero yo sí la quería, quería ayuda, estaba cansada de estas batallas, ya no podía más.

_Oh, muñeca, claro que puedes, yo te obligaré._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? – preguntó Emmett, casi me había olvidado que estaba aquí, lucía desconcertado, como si le hubiera puesto un balance enfrente.

_¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de semejante pedazo de hombre?_

— _Veamos_ – rió causando escalofríos, a mí y a los hermanos – _este es mi juego, así que yo dicto las reglas, ¿estamos?_ – era en todos sentidos aterrador.

Se miraron durante un momento, con expresiones contrariadas; yo estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera podía sentirme mal por eso.

— Tu ganas, eres la jefa – dijo Emmett mirándome.

— _Así se habla_ – canturreó con frialdad – _ahora bien, las reglas son: harán lo que yo pida sin chistar, me darán lo que yo quiera sin escatimar en nada; y si me complace su desempeño les diré donde está su dinero y tal vez, solo tal vez, acepte esa ayuda._

La verdad, ella tenía razón, eso sonaba mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, no hice ningún intento en protestar.

— De acuerdo – susurraron al unísono.

— _¡Perfecto!, ahora, quiero que me acompañen _– y sin más dio la vuelta y se dirigió a mi habitación, no se giró en ningún momento para comprobar que la seguían, pero estaba segura de que así era.

_Muñequita, ¿qué harías sin mí?, ahora dejaré que obtengas todo lo que quieres, el límite es el cielo, así que espero tomes en cuenta mis sugerencias..._

¿Qué sugerencias?

_Oh muñeca, yo sé que sabrás diferenciarlas, ahora acuéstate en la cama y déjate llevar por la bestia que eres._

La obedecí, dándome cuenta que mi cuerpo a su vez me obedecía, me acosté en el centro de la cama y con señas les indiqué que se sentaran en los costados mirándome.

_Libera tu imaginación..._ y sin más sentí una ola de ira y excitación que hicieron lo que me pedía, liberar mi imaginación.

— Bésense – solté de golpe, sus rostros se deformaron con una mezcla tan extraordinaria de sentimientos que exploté en carcajadas.

— Debes estar bromeando – gruñó Emmett cuando mis risas se fueron apagando.

— Reí, pero nunca hable más en serio en toda mi vida – le respondí quemándolo con mi mirada – bésense – repetí – háganlo ahora o me arrepentiré del trato.

— Pero, Bella... – se quejó Edward con voz de corderito.

— Nada, o lo hacen ya, o ahora mismo termino con esto, me cortaré la lengua para no decirles nada, me sacaré los ojos para no volverlos a ver... – siseé apretando los dientes — ¡Háganlo!

Me armé de paciencia, por primera vez en mi vida era la jefa, tenía el poder y lo usaría para vengarme, para instruirlos de primera mano como era ser tratado como un muñeco, que tan humillante era no tener la voluntad para decir no.

Al fin cumplía mi fantasía, era "El Padrino" un ser invencible cuyo límite era el infierno, y ellos eran mis muñecos.

Pasaron los minutos en los que los hermanos solo se miraban sopesando lo que iban a hacer, porque sí o sí lo harían, y ya que estaban aún indecisos decidí echarles una manita.

— Ok, veo lo que pasa – susurré usando una voz tierna que les torció el gesto –. No es suficiente motivación que su dinero esté perdido, o que yo reciba su ayuda, ¿no?... bueno, les ofreceré algo más, algo que nunca han podido rechazar.

Me arrastré hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Emmett y sin miramientos tomé su rostro y estampé mis labios con los suyos.

Él se quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero después envolvió mi cintura con sus enormes manos de toro y me estrechó contra él abriendo mi boca con su lengua viperina, llenándome de su aliento dulce y salvaje, acariciando mi lengua con regocijo.

Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y froté su pene por encima de su pantalón despertándolo instantáneamente, restregué mis senos desnudos contra su fuerte pecho y después llevé una mano a su cabellera para enredar mis dedos en sus sublimes rizos.

Y así de cómo me arrojé, me separé de él. Alejé su cabeza con un jalón a su cabello, y lo empujé de la cadera, me miró confundido y después enfadado, cuando estaba a punto de volver a tomarme vehementemente para satisfacerse, me giré para enfrentar a Edward y tan rápido como me había separado de su hermano, ya tenia la lengua metida en la garganta de un desencajado Edward.

Sin embargo este no se dejó llevar tan fácil como su hermano, tuve que embarrarme a él, frotando mis pechos contra su torso, frotando mi sexo desnudo contra su bulto apenas creciente.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, pero no lo suficiente ya que sus manos seguían impávidas aferradas a las sábanas de mi lecho y sus labios apenas se movían.

No me dejaba otra opción, iba a jugar sucio.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y bajé lentamente por su barbilla hasta su cuello lamiendo y succionando, haciendo ruiditos de placer, paulatinamente sentía como relajaba las manos dirigiéndolas a mis caderas, y cuando rocé la lengua con su lóbulo soltando un gemido delicado, incluso tierno en su oreja, no tuvo más voluntad.

Me aferró de la cintura y me giró montándome en sus piernas. Las mías se enredaron con vida propia en su cintura, mordí su oreja y sentí como su labios exhalaban fuerte contra mi cuello para ir bajando hasta mis senos que eran su perdición.

Comenzó a mordisquearme los pezones, pero apenas fueron dos mordiscos cuando me alejé de él rápidamente.

Yo tenía el poder, no iba a obnubilar mi mente y dominarme como siempre.

Meneando el trasero gateé de regreso a mi lugar en la cabecera de la cama y me giré a mirar a los estupefactos títeres.

Era hora de la prueba final.

— Bien, creo que es suficiente incentivo – reí con la soltura de una niña pequeña con un tono agudo y juguetón, sabía que les encantaba que me comportara como una pequeña niña traviesa, estaba usando todas mis armas, jalando todos sus hilos –. Por si no lo entendieron, si hacen lo que les pido, lo retribuiré de la manera que más nos gusta a todos... ¿Van a besarse entonces?

Se quedaron mirándome durante un instante, el fuego que los devoraba por dentro se derramaba con total lujuria por sus ojos verdes, Emmett se relamió los labios mientras Edward solo me miraba con un animal al acecho.

Suspiré quedito, en mi papel de niña buena, y les dediqué una sonrisa inocente.

Fue suficiente.

Se miraron y sin miramientos se acercaron rápidamente estampando sus labios.

Me mojé tan rápido que me pareció como si hubiera orinado.

Comenzaron a gesticular débilmente, sus ceños fruncidos fuertemente me hubieran hecho reír, pero estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo.

¡Cuánto poder destilaba esa acción! Yo lo había hecho, había obligado a dos personas que compartían la misma sangre a besarse.

Paulatinamente sus ceños comenzaron a relajarse, pero sus cuerpos rígidos destilaban incomodidad, no quería que estuvieran incómodos, yo me sentía en el puto cielo.

— Vamos niños, quiero ver pasión, tóquense – canturreé quedito soltando una risita satisfecha al final.

Se detuvieron de golpe, aun pegados, pero, como siempre Emmett que era el fuerte y el señor de negocios que tomaba las decisiones, subió la mano hasta la nuca de Edward y volvió a gesticular, masajeándole.

Edward se tensó y sin poder evitarlo reí.

— Quiero ver lengua – volví a canturrear jalando de sus hilos. ¿Qué se siente al ser un muñeco?

Esta vez Edward fue el primero en actuar, se relajó un poco y llevó su mano derecha a la nalga de su hermano mientras con la otra mano le masajeaba el hombro.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tenía una fiera escondida y perversa dentro!... aunque eso lo sabía de primera mano.

Ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo y pude ver como sus lenguas luchaban con furia una contra otra, sus cejas fruncidas habían desaparecido y sus manos ahora se movían libremente sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Estaba tan excitada que apenas podía mantenerme en mi lugar.

Pero quería más, muchísimo más.

— Desnúdense, uno al otro – pedí con voz ronca, ya no podía fingir ser una niña buena, no lo era, y ya les tenía en la palma de mi mano.

¡Cómo estaba disfrutando esto!

Volvieron a tensarse, pero fueron apenas unos segundos, Edward que ya tenía las manos sobre los pectorales de su hermano. Le quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y rápidamente hizo lo propio con la camisa, sacándosela por la cabeza, obligando a su hermano a cortar el contacto con esos labios inflamados y húmedos.

No volvieron al beso, sino que ambos se levantaron, Emmett tan agresivamente como lo hacía conmigo, le quitó la camisa a Edward y al mismo tiempo llevaron sus manos a las pretinas de los pantalones para deshacerse de ellos.

Jugando con mi mente y mi sexo, Emmett acarició el abdomen de su hermano para ir bajando los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, acarició sus caderas y sus piernas haciéndome jadear enloquecida.

No sabía qué era más hermoso, las caricias de Emmett o el palpitante miembro de Edward.

Él por su parte fue mucho más conservador y al mismo tiempo avasallador, le bajó los pantalones de un furioso tirón, con ojos desquiciados ya teniéndolo a su merced le dio una nalgada y de otro tirón se deshizo de su bóxer, haciendo rebotar el hermoso falo bovino.

Eran míos, pero yo era suya, nos pertenecíamos, el juego estaba empatado.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, no volvieron a tocarse ni besarse, por instantes se admiraron con una mezcla de deseo y rabia; estaba a punto de protestar y dar indicaciones para que continuaran, pero no hizo falta.

Edward tomando la iniciativa, se pegó a su hermano y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue más allá, mordiendo furiosamente sus labios y enredando sus manos en esos rizos brillantes.

Emmett correspondió con caricias que viajaban por el abdomen de Edward, jugueteó con sus dedos en el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

Esa fiesta estaba saliéndose de control, sino hacia algo ellos me dejarían fuera y se presentarían amablemente al señor Sexo Anal.

Me levanté de un brinco y sin delicadeza les di un empujón para que se separaran.

Edward no dio tiempo de nada más, apenas se separó de Emmett se adueñó de mi boca haciendo que mis rodillas se doblaran, pero Emmett fue rápido y me tomó de la cintura, masajeándome las nalgas y restregando su sexo contra ellas.

Edward jugueteó con mis senos sin dejar de batallar con mi lengua y morderme furiosamente como lo había hecho con su compañero. Emmett me besaba los hombros y la espalda, lamiendo y mordiendo a placer, mientras seguía restregando rítmicamente su pene contra mis nalgas.

Apenas podía creer que tuviera dos penes a mi disposición y para mí sola al mismo tiempo, las caricias fálicas de Emmett me estaban volviendo loca, haciendo meditar si yo misma quería conocer al señor Sexo Anal, pero las embestidas casi juguetonas que Edward me proporcionaba con el abdomen me recordaban que una penetración a la antigua era lo más placentero que probaría.

El juego de las caricias se extendió, me di la vuelta y Emmett atrapó mi boca mientras Edward repetía las acciones de este, disfruté por igual y momentos después volví a girarme hacia Edward. Así lo hice infinidad de veces hasta que mi sexo ya no pudo más y demandó ser invadido.

Me separé de ambos, dejándolos completamente desencajados, con paso seductor volví a la cama colocándome sobre mis rodillas y manos con la cabeza saliéndose por la cabecera.

— Edward, tómame, quiero que me embistas como si quisieras matarme, quiero que me hagas gritar en ruso, hazlo – no tuve que repetirlo dos veces, Edward casi corrió para colocarse detrás de mí, preparado para practicar la milenaria posición del perrito.

Emmett se puso morado y vi que estaba a punto de matarnos a ambos, pero antes de que Edward obedeciera mis instrucciones, lo frené con una mano.

— Espera, falta alguien en la fiesta – ronroneé lascivamente – Emmett ven a la cabecera, te haré el mejor oral de tu vida, te daré el orgasmo más sobrecogedor que puedas sentir, únete mi hermoso toro –. Tampoco tuve que decirlo dos veces, pestañeé y el miembro de Emmett ya estaba a centímetros de mi boca –. La fiesta está completa.

La fiesta comenzó, Edward me penetró de una fiera y lastimosa estocada, grité de dolor y placer, pero fui callada por el miembro de Emmett que se introdujo en mi boca rápidamente.

Con una mano me aferré a los tubos de la cabecera mientras que con la otra jugaba con los testículos de Emmett que me revolvía el cabello y me empujaba rítmicamente contra su miembro.

Sentía las manos de Edward sobre mis caderas, cada tres embestidas me daba una sonora nalgada, intercambiando las nalgas para no hacerme chillar de dolor, me embestía fuerte, con una ira casi homicida, podría pensar que estaba enojado, pero sus jadeos me dejaban en claro que solo estaba obedeciéndome. En un momento una de sus manos viajó a mi centro y comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris.

Emmett se inclinaba hacia mí, mientras mi boca se abría más y más para recibirlo todo, el juego con sus testículos me aburrió y comencé a frotar su miembro, acelerando el ritmo de mis embestidas.

Estaba tan enloquecida que el porqué de todo esto, simplemente lo había olvidado.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Edward seguía penetrándome violentamente y Emmett me embestía pasionalmente pero mucho más delicado por la boca; se inclinaron y cada uno se apropió de un seno para masajearlo.

No pude evitarlo, grité como una posesa palabras incoherentes.

¡Vaya!, sí podían hacerme gritar en ruso.

Pero cuando mi grito terminó, seguí en mi tarea.

El vaivén erótico siguió con un frenesí tan animal que estaba segura que al otro día no podría sentarme y no querría hablar de lo rozada que tendría la boca. Seguimos, sentía que estaba por terminar, mi interior estaba enredándose como la hiedra alrededor del falo lastimero de Edward.

Quería que la fiesta fuera equitativa así que sin pensarlo dos veces llevé mi mano hasta el ano de Emmett introduciendo un dedo para buscar lo que vulgarmente se conocía como punto G masculino. Sentí la bolita mientras Emmett se sacudía violentamente jadeando, y comencé a estimularla.

Mientras tanto hice lo propio con Edward, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos, él estaba mucho más cerca que Emmett así que no hizo falta mucho trabajo.

Y, cumpliendo una de las más épicas fantasías, los tres llegamos al mismo tiempo.

Sentí la abrasadora sustancia de Edward inundarme, probé la agridulce esencia albina de Emmett y como yo misma arrojaba una sustancia al mismo tiempo que todo mi ser colapsaba.

No supe de mí mientras duró y aun después, tratando de procesar todo el placer que todavía me embargaba.

Cuando estuve de nuevo conectada a la sublime realidad, levanté la cabeza, admirando a un Edward desplomado, con la cabeza sobre mis nalgas y un Emmett desplomando en el piso, con la respiración agitada.

No pude evitar reír.

Ambos me miraron con una enorme sonrisa ladina, esa que compartían desde siempre, lo que me excitó de nuevo.

¿Quién en el mundo podía presumir de haberlo hecho con un géminis tan excelso como los seres que tenia en mi habitación?

— ¿Listos para el siguiente round? — ¡Claro! Tendrían que matarme para detenerme.

— Nací listo para ese coño, preciosa – respondió Emmett levantándose y caminando hacia la cama.

— Listo para que me des la mejor mamada de la historia – dijo a su vez Edward levantándose complaciente y dirigiéndose hacia la cabecera.

Pero negué riendo.

— Mis hermosos demonios, ¿dónde está la creatividad? Vamos a hacer todas las posiciones que la situación permita, Emmett acuéstate – rápidamente me obedeció.

Esta vez fue Emmett debajo, yo sentada arriba de su miembro dándole la espalda y empujando esperando a que él saliera a mi encuentro, y tenía de frente a Edward al cual, como dijo, le hice la mejor mamada de su vida.

Como en una utopía erótica perfecta, de nuevo llegamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y la noche cayó dándole paso al día, y nosotros encerrados en la burbuja de placer en la que estábamos probando todas las posiciones, no nos detuvimos hasta que nuestros acalambrados cuerpos no respondieron.

Me quedé dormida cuando el sol ya iluminaba en lo alto del cielo, hecha literalmente un jamón de sándwich entre aquellos dos hombres que habían olvidado sus diferencias.

Y a pesar de los orgasmos, del desquiciante placer, de las caricias; nunca hubo una palabra de amor, nunca la esperé. Después de todo, yo había ganado.

Los orgasmos y las caricias quedarían en mi memoria, grabadas a fuego; pero no se comparaban a la rotunda victoria que emanaba de mí, ahora ellos eran mis muñecos, ya no necesitaba su amor, ni su ayuda, nada, ahora yo era el titiritero y cuando quisiera podría jalar como deseara sus hilos, porque lo que les había dado esa noche nunca lo olvidarían.

Tal como yo en su momento, no podrían alejarse de mí, me había convertido en su droga, y también, tanto como ellos me repudiaron y usaron lo haría yo. Ahora ellos tenían su estante propio, mis artículos de colección.

Que dulce era la venganza.

_Ganamos, mi querida Bella, ya no serás más la muñeca. ¿Cómo se siente ser la dueña?_

Sublime.

...

...

De la noche en que todo cambió ya habían pasado tres meses.

Al final, como había dejado todas las pistas que me señalaban como única culpable, y aunque mis marionetas hicieron de todo para evitarlo, tuve que pagar una condena.

No pasé por un juzgado, fui directamente condenada a un año.

Lo que esos hermosos muñecos sí pudieron hacer fue conseguirme un lugar precioso para poder purgar mi condena.

Mi nuevo hogar no parecía cárcel, no tenía compañera de celda e incluso había hombres aquí, me dejaban salir todos los días a los jardines a pasear y se comía como en restaurante gourmet, veíamos televisión en una sala repleta de sillones, teníamos una hermosa biblioteca plagada de títulos interesantes y nuestras habitaciones eran muy acogedoras.

Estaba dibujando en mi habitación, de las pocas cosas de las que podía quejarme era de que no tenían ventanas y las acolchonadas paredes me hacían sentir como si estuviera encerrada en una almohada.

Otra de las cosas eran las pláticas diarias que tenía con el psicólogo de la cárcel que siempre me trataba como idiota y me daba una tanda de píldoras para ingerir. Nunca en mi vida había ingerido tantas píldoras.

Se abrió la puerta y entró mi carcelera, una mujer de unos cuarenta años muy amable y cariñosa, que siempre me regalaba una porción más de postre o paseaba conmigo cuando era la hora del jardín.

— ¿Qué estas dibujando, Bells? – me preguntó con su siempre cariñosa voz.

— Nada en especifico, solo rayones – respondí sonriente, levantándome del suelo pachoncito y caminando hacia ella con mi hoja y el crayón negro.

Otra de las cosas de las cuales quejarme era que no nos permitían tener lápices ni nada que sacara punta a los insulsos crayones que nos daban.

— ¿Me lo regalas? – Dijo sonriendo y mirando el dibujo, sin decir nada sonreí y se lo extendí, lo admiró y su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente, para después volver a la realidad y mirarme más sonriente, casi teatralmente –. Tienes visitas.

Sonreí feliz, no es que Marie no fuera linda, pero había pocas personas que me visitaban, y si seguía el patrón de visitas, hoy me divertiría mucho.

— ¿Dónde me esperan? – probé para asegurarme que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

— En la sala conyugal – frunció el ceño, Marie los odiaba.

Sin más me escoltó hasta la puerta del edificio externo en el que se recibían las visitas conyugales, se despidió con la mano y comenzó a alejarse para darnos privacidad.

En otros tiempos, esa voz que me atormentaba ya estaría diciendo guarradas, preparándome para el momento que me esperaba; pero desde que me habían encerrado ella no había vuelto a atormentarme.

Salvo sus gloriosas excepciones.

Abrí la puerta y ahí sentado en la cama estaba Emmett jugueteando con una rosa blanca.

Todo era blanco en este lugar.

Sin embargo me decepcionó un poco que fuera Emmett el que estaba ahí, según mis cuentas, esta vez le tocaba a Edward; apenas la semana pasada había venido Emmett a que lo follara como me diera la gana.

— Pensé que le tocaba a Edward venir – solté sin ninguna delicadeza, entrando rápidamente a zancadas sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta; sencillamente hoy no tenía apetito de Emmett, quería a Edward – No me gusta nada esto.

— Oh, mi Bella, creo que esto te va a encantar – dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas cerrando la puerta.

Me gire y sonreí.

— ¿Tienen ganas de jugar a las muñecas? – pregunté sonriendo de lado.

_Oh, Bella, como nos vamos a divertir..._

_..._

**El trastorno esquizoafectivo** es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico que describe una enfermedad mental caracterizada por episodios recurrentes de trastorno del ánimo y psicosis. Puede incluir distorsiones en la percepción alternados con o simultáneos con episodios maníacos o depresivos. Este deterioro en la percepción o expresión de la realidad puede afectar los cinco sentidos, pero mayormente se manifiesta en la forma de alucinaciones auditivas, delirios paranoides o habla y pensamiento desorganizados, con una disfunción social u ocupacional significativa. Se presume que el trastorno afecta principalmente la actividad cognitiva y emocional, pero también contribuye usualmente en problemas en curso de comportamiento y motivación. Es probable que las personas con trastorno esquizoafectivo tengan condiciones adicionales, incluyendo trastornos de ansiedad y abuso de sustancias. Problemas sociales, tales como desempleo o pobreza, son comunes. Además, la esperanza de vida de las personas con el trastorno es menor, debido al incremento de problemas físicos y a una alta tasa de suicidios.

* * *

><p><em>Las lineas introductorias son una canción para niños muy conocida aquí en México, La Muñeca fea de Cri-Cri.<em>

_Las lineas finales son un extracto sacado de Wikipedia, porque siempre nos salva a los ignorantes xD_

_¿Qué les pareció? Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles profundamente por darle una oportunidad a esta locura que me ha dado, jeje, porque vaya que es una locura en todos los sentidos xD_

_Quiero dar agradecer de corazón a cuatro personas que ayudaron a que esta historia fuera terminada y que me animaron a escribirla._

_A mi beta Rosa, que hizo un trabajo pulcro, magnifico y a velocidad vampirica, Muchas Gracias linda! Soy tu Fan._

_A Eri, que me ayudo a contactar a Rosa y que no dejaba de twittear sobre el contest antojándomelo tanto que termine entrando, Gracias Eri!_

_A mi Sensei San, que siempre esta, cuando lo necesito y cuando lo quiero, que me ayuda en todas mis locuras y siempre tiene las palabras justas para hacerme reir y para no hacerlo, Te quiero!_

_Y claro, a Pedro, que esta en todo, el aire que respiro, gracias por estar, por ser, por ti; gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer esta trama y construirla, deberías llevarte mucho crédito, pero ya se que te da pena, asi que lo minimo que me permites es darte este agradecimiento, que como cada cosa tuya, guardo en mi corazón. Te amo._

_Y bien, si les gusto, espero sus comentarios y sus votos del 6 al 20 de Octubre. Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido la historia, porque si les contara todo lo que sufri por darla a luz jajaja, creo que nunca quise más un comentario de su parte._

_Muchas gracias por la atención, Demencia va dedicado a todas ustedes, lectoras que me siguen y que me dan una oportunidad, sin ustedes seria solo una loca apretando teclas._

_Nos leemos luego! Buena vibra!_


End file.
